


Lucky Charms

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cereal, Fluff, Gen, Lucky Charms, Weechesters, dean's an awesome big brother, the barest hint of weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucky Charms.  It was their special cereal.  Dean remembered teaching toddler Sammy about the marshmallow shapes, and what they all meant.  And Sam had always eaten his marshmallows at the very end when all the cereal bits were gone, in order, because they were, “magically delicious” and each charm had a corresponding power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Charms

Dean stared at the entrance of the grocery store, rather busy for a Sunday afternoon.  He had $30 to spend and a very short list with absolute necessities scribbled down. 

Dad would be home by Friday, so Dean only needed to account for four days of breakfast and five days of dinner, including today.  The school they were in this month had them enrolled in the free lunch program, so Dean could stretch the amount he had and get something special for himself and Sam.

He made his way quickly through the aisles, dropping items into his handheld shopping basket.  He’d left Sam at the motel, working on research for their next case.  He didn’t like leaving his little brother behind, even when armed with a weapon he’d better never need to use.  But Sam had given him the puppy face of doom (and that was just not playing fair at all), pleading that he would be fine.  Thankfully the walk back was just a mile or so, and overall he wouldn’t be gone more than an hour.

After Dean had everything on the shopping list, he looked over his basket again.  He hurried back to aisle twelve, picked up something completely extravagant, and then went to the checkout counter.  When he started his trek back, he was careful to keep the weight evenly distributed between his arms.  He’d clocked in at $28.72 at the grocery store so once he reached the motel’s soda machine, he spent the last dollar on two cans of root beer. 

Dean gave the secret knock, waiting for the proper response.  When it came, he again gave a coded knock and then listened as Sam undid the chain and double locks on the doors, opening to find the loaded with rock salt shotgun in his brother’s hands.

Once Dean stepped over the salt line and the door was safely shut and locked behind him, Sam lowered the gun.  Dean grinned, Sam had for once followed all the right protocols, and he’d have to be sure and tell Dad. 

“What’d ya get Dean?”  Sam was already poking his head in the bags, like an eager puppy sniffing everything out.  He’d been going through a growth spurt, and the baby fat had slowly but surely been melting away as his frame got taller and more lanky.  Damn but Sam was probably gonna be taller than him someday.

Shaking his head and smiling, Dean pulled one bag away he didn’t want Sam to see yet, and Sam caught the motion.

“Dean!  What’s in that bag?”  Sam was already trying to reach around Dean to grab at the plastic bag, and he could make out a square shape.    

Dean couldn’t resist.  Sam’s smile was infectious, his dimples disarming, and the light in those fox-shaped hazel eyes shone bright.  Dean caved, not willing to keep the secret – he’d rather give in and watch Sam fairly vibrate with happiness than see him pout all evening.

He pushed the bagged box into Sam’s large hands, “Here, kiddo.  Thought we could use a special treat this time around.  Just – share with me, ok?”

Sam reached into the bag and pulled out the box, his mouth an “O” of surprise.  They hadn’t – not in a long time. 

Next thing Dean knew, his arms were full of Sammy as he was hugged within an inch of his life, so hard that they fell onto the couch.

“Dean, can we have this for dinner?”  Sam was bouncing, and there it was – that pure child-like happiness.  Dean would give everything, forever, to keep that radiating within Sam.

“’S not dinner food, Sammy, it’s for breakfast.”  Dean watched as Sam’s brow furrowed, the pout coming, Dean could feel it.  He was totally kidding.  He knew they were going to eat the whole box, likely that same night, etiquette be damned.

When Sam caught sight of the twinkle in Dean’s own bottle green gaze, he knew there wasn’t really an argument brewing.  He quickly got up and hurried into the kitchenette, pulling out bowls and spoons.

Dean chuckled as he put the rest of the groceries away, and quickly checked Sam’s progress on the research for the upcoming case.  When he turned around, Sam had already opened the box and served, even pouring the milk.

_Lucky Charms_.  It was their special cereal.  Dean remembered teaching toddler Sammy about the marshmallow shapes, and what they all meant.  And Sam had always eaten his marshmallows at the very end when all the cereal bits were gone, in order, because they were, “magically delicious” and each charm had a corresponding power.

They sat down to eat, and words were forgotten as the cold milk quickly turned sweet.  Spoons raised and lowered, Dean enjoying each bite with at least one marshmallow and Sam picking out the cereal pieces, leaving his marshmallows ‘til the end. 

When he’d drained the milk from his bowl he looked at Dean, spooning all the orange stars at one time.  “Because I can fly as high as the stars, as high as my dreams.”  Next were purple horseshoes, “I can go as fast as I want, but need to slow down and take my time.”  Yellow moons, “I can be invisible when it’s necessary!”  Red balloons, “I can float in water, nothing to be scared of.”  Blue diamonds, “I’m rich where it counts.”  He stopped at the green clovers.  He always wanted to comment on Dean’s stunning eyes, deeper and more beautiful than the green clovers he found in fields.  “Luck, but you’ll never know what kind of luck you get.”  He frowned a minute and whispered, “but you’re my good luck charm, Dean, that’s all I need.” 

The only marshmallows now left in the bowl were pink hearts.  Always Sam left those for last.  He ate one, then two.  “Hearts are the power to bring things to life.”  There were two marshmallow hearts left in his bowl.  As he scooped one up, he offered it to Dean.  “You bring so much to my life, Dean, your heart is the power behind it.”  He scooped up the other marshmallow and also offered it to Dean, who had tears in his eyes at the wonder of his thirteen year old little brother, wiser than he could even imagine. 

It was easy to bring Sam to life – Dean lived for doing that.  Dean had given him his own heart when Sam was just a baby.  Sam owned Dean’s heart, and Dean imagined he owned Sam’s too.  He smiled and accepted the spooned offerings, glad he’d picked up the cereal and not something else.  They each had a few more bowls and laughed as they watched the Indiana Jones trilogy on the ancient tv set, their bond of brotherhood reiterated that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Moving all my tumblr stories to an AO3 collection for safekeeping. These are older stories, beware. Mix of wincest, weecest, weechesters, J2 RPF, J2, AU, bits and pieces of other things.


End file.
